Information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) may receive audio input from a user and use that input for a variety of purposes. For example, for telephone conversations, users can speak into a microphone located on the device in order to communicate with a person on the other end of the line. As another example, a user can provide audio input into the device in order to direct a virtual personal assistant to perform a specific task.
While providing audio input into a device, the quality of the audio input may be diminished. One reason for this is because a user's finger or other body part is inadvertently blocking a microphone. Another reason is that the phone is oriented in a sub-optimal position in relation to a user (e.g., the device is held so that the microphone faces away from a user's mouth). This can lead to difficulties in communication with others as well as with the information handling device. Therefore, it would be desirable if users were notified that the audio input was being adversely affected.